


Picture Perfect

by EbethBeatlebub



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, McLennon, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub
Summary: John needs a cover photo for his new book, and wants one of Paul. Paul is overly critical, and won't cooperate. Or will he?
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Rapsodia_Incantata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Rapsodia_Incantata/gifts).



"You can't use  _ that _ one!" Paul snatched the photograph from John, flustered. 

John blinked and turned his head up to the side.

"The bloody hell not?" 

Pouting angrily, mostly at himself, Paul shoved the offending photo into the photo album from where it came. 

"I just don't like how I look in that one," he bluntly replied. He was a photographer but he would rather the subject be anyone but himself. As a critical eye was simply a prerequisite for the job, he'd accidentally learned to hate himself in any photo taken. 

John, totally inept as far as the art of photography goes, didn't get Paul's fuss and was beginning to grow impatient with him. He needed a cover photo for his new book, and being a book of poetry written about Paul (not that Paul was actually aware of that yet), he wanted to send a photo of him to be edited for the cover. 

"Look, love, you don't like  _ any  _ picture of yourself, so you're hardly a valid judge," he replied with as much patience as he could muster. 

Paul sighed through his nose, biting a lip. 

"If you want a photo of  _ me  _ on the cover, why would you choose one like  _ that  _ though? It's so blurry and ancient... This isn't me being vain for once, you know," 

John grabbed the photo album back again, and looked at the picture. 

"It's candid. It's spontaneous. The imperfection  _ is  _ the perfection," he explained 

Paul rubbed his nose, still unimpressed. 

"Johnny, it's not  _ your  _ face going up on a cover for everyone in the English speaking world to look at," he whined. 

"No, I just get to live in a tiny square inside the dust jacket," John smirked, tapping the inside of his notebook to indicate where the 'About Author' segment usually was. 

Not amused, but not mad, Paul raised an eyebrow. Then he got a wicked look on his face and swooped down to suddenly kiss John. John barely had time to react, but complied with a hum, holding the kiss a little longer after Paul tried to pull away. 

When he did pull away, at last, he held out John's phone (when did he get that??), and when John took it, he noticed it was open to the camera. He glanced up at Paul who gestured for him to check the most recent pics. 

John felt as if he'd been gently set alight inside as he saw the spontaneously snapped picture of their kiss, the colourfully overfull bookcase in the background, and the slightly noticeable smiles they wore. 

"There," Paul smugly smiled, " _ Now _ You'll be on the cover," 

John could only smile. A gay photo for a gay book about gay poetry. Perfect. 


End file.
